


Bring Your Best Intention

by KrisKris



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Tickling, just kisses, mainly fluff, set after Snakes N' Barrels II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6592282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisKris/pseuds/KrisKris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toki is a mess and Pickles is the only one who cares enough to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring Your Best Intention

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally from my fanfiction account but I felt like posting it here as well. Tickles is my otp. <3 I worked on two versions of these but I decided on this one because it was my favorite.
> 
> The title was based on the song Stay by Nesta Rae (The Soular Order remix is way better than the original, tbh).

"But they were sober!! And they were my band!!"

"And as I told you before, Pickles, you don't own Snakes 'N' Barrels." Offdensen stated matter of factly, which indeed was true. Pickles was a part of Dethklok now. "Look, as much as I want to talk to you about Snakes 'N' Barrels all day, I also need to take care of something else right now so if you could please leave the room-"

"What's more important than this?! I didn't come here for you to tell me about my old band then kick me out of yer office!"

"It involves Toki." His manager explained.

Pickles' heart nearly dropped to the floor when he told him. Toki? What did Toki do for Offdensen to sound this serious? When did this happen? How had no one told him about this before? "Toki...? What happened? What did he do?!"

"I don't know," Offdensen said. "But it happened the same time you and the others went to that Sober Rock N' Roll Show in L.A. to see your....Snakes 'N' Barrels."

"What!?"

It was as if on queue, the phone rang. The man looked down to reach the phone. It seemed really urgent. "Could you excuse me for a second, Pickles? I need to take this." But his access to the phone was blocked when the drummer reached for it first, slamming his hand against the receiver. "I need you to tell me what happened to Toki!"

Even with the threatening gesture, Offdensen didn't even bat an eyelash. There were way more things he had been through that were far more worse and this wasn't anything to make him flinch. "Pickles, I already told you I don't know. I wasn't there so you'll have to ask Skwisgaar and Nathan. Now could you let go of the phone, please?"

Pickles glared at the phone, as it stopped ringing. After a long moment, he finally gave in and stepped back, his fingers sliding away from the phone. Then it rang again.

"I know you're worried about Toki. But I think it's best if you asked the others."

The drummer heaved a sigh then glanced over at the table lamp that sat opposite by the phone. He was still angry about everything that he smacked the lamp right off the table, watching it shatter before storming out the room.

"There goes my good lamp." Offdensen sighed as he glanced down at the shattered fragments that was once his lighting.

\----

As Pickles headed down the halls, he spotted Skwisgaar on the way. He seemed to be really upset about something. He was muttering in Swedish so the ginger couldn't make out what he was saying but he approached him anyway. "Hey Skwisgaar, what happened to Toki?"

"Whats happened?" Skwisgaar echoed, he was outraged. "That dumb dildos won't speaks a single words to me ands he just sits there like a fuckings jack-offs not doings nothings, that's what! Ams the leads guitarist, I don'ts deserves to be treated likes this!"

"So... Do you know what happened?"

"Tch," Skwisgaar scoffed and stomped past him. _Well, dat went well._ Pickles decided not to press on too much about it and just went to see if he could find Murderface or Nathan hanging around somewhere, then maybe he could hear a clear explanation. He headed to the family room since it was more than likely they would be there and of course, there they were. Nathan was laying down on the couch, muttering words to himself. Trying to write a new song, apparently. Murderface was playing a game, he seemed to be absorbed in it.

"...orange...orange...Hey, Murderface! What rhymes with orange?" Nathan shouted from across the room.

"The fuck would I know?!" The bassist shouted back then turned back to his game. "Schuck it, grandma!!"

Nathan noticed Pickles and sat up. "Hey, Pickles. What rhymes with orange?"

"Nuttin'. Nuttin' rhymes wit orange." He replied.

"No, it doeschn't!" Murderface laughed.

Pickles rolled his eyes and turned to Nathan. "So I heard about Toki. Do you guys know what happened?"

"Uhh...." The two stuttered in unison. Murderface remained quiet and went back to his game. He was probably still pretty freaked out about it, which left Nathan to do the explaining. "While you went to go talk to your band, we were in the crowd and this guy just started shouting right by Toki's ear. I guess he just got really pissed off and started kicking his ass."

"Whoa. Can't really blame him fer doin dat."

"I know." Nathan agreed. "It was pretty brutal. I mean I didn't think that would happen, especially coming from Toki."

"Huh," Pickles scratched his head. "I guess I'll go talk to him."

"You sure? I mean I heard Skwisgaar was pretty pissed when he didn't say anything."

"Eh, it's fine. I mean if Skwisgaar went to go talk to him he shouldn't be mad anymore, right?"

"Yeah, I guess..."

\----

"Toki? 'Ey Toki, you in there?" No response. "Toki, it's Pickles." The drummer knocked this time. "Toki!" Still nothing. After a whole minute of fidgeting, he decided to let himself in. "I-I'm coming in!" He announced as he opened the door and walked in. He glanced around the room and spotted the guitarist on the floor at the side of his bed. Toki happened to be sitting fetal position, head down near the wall. His long, brown hair resembling a waterfall as it rested against his forearms. The other man didn't budge as Pickles sat down on the bed next to him. There was a bit of an awkward silence since the two barely exchanged words at this moment. 

Pickles had no idea Toki was hurting this much since after the Rock n' Roll Concert. He didn't see what happened but he had no idea that it hit him this hard. Damn Offdensen! Damn him! Why couldn't he have just explained to him what happened to Toki instead of answering his damn phone? Although, being dismissed by his manager that time wasn't anything to complain about but asking his other band members was a way better alternative since they were all there to witness it.

Skwisgaar was so hung up about Toki sitting in his room and refusing to speak, so he was very little help, Murderface just refused to comment on it. All there was left was Nathan since he and Skiwgaar saw it from start to finish. It was then Pickles understood. He was too wrapped up in kicking Rikki Kixx's ass onstage he didn't notice Toki was getting his hands bloody as well. He knew Toki was the most sensitive out of all of them and it wasn't metal to be anything like cute, sensitive and even caring, which is one of Pickles' weaknesses. He cared about Dethklok and he also cared about Snakes 'N' Barrels enough to go all the way to LA against the restraining order restriction and to give Rikki Kixx a piece of his mind or his fist, for that matter. He knew Toki was sitting in his room all this time since he didn't show up for rehearsal or recording. He just thought Toki was doing nothing again as usual but the way Offdensen mentioned him, he got worried. Frightened, like Seth took over the world type of worried. The thought of that was also terrifying!

He sat there in silence, tapping his index finger against his knee. He grew anxious after sitting there that he started fidgeting again. He looked down at his lap and rubbed the nape of his neck as he thought of what to say. Then he glanced over at Toki, still the man did not move. _You would think by now he'd start crampin up after sitting like dat for so long._ Pickles thought to himself. Toki sat there, perfectly still. Pickles was sure he was sleeping. Just the light rise and fall of the other's shoulders, the only sign of movement was his breathing. Maybe he was sleeping? Pickles wasn't sure.

"So, uh, I heard from Natan you kicked some guy's ass at the concert, huh?" He chuckled. "I wish I coulda seen that. But man, the way I punched that guy! Oh, man! You think we could go fer a street brawl some time? I mean I know we don't do much together unless we were a band but...." His smile slowly faded when he looked back at Toki, not a single reaction, he didn't even utter a single word. He looked away, seeing as how it was probably pointless. "I just thought maybe I could help cheer you up, ya know? You've been sittin here all day doin nuttin' then when Offdensen said he had to deal wit you, too, I got worried, okay? Then Natan said you raged out after dat guy pissed you off. You sure scared Murderface, though. Heh." The drummer realized this wasn't helping either as the guitarist continued to sit there in silence. 

He sighed, "Look, I only came to check up on you. At least, give me a 'thank you' or sumthin fer doin this! I mean you aren't the only one who feels bad." As Pickles got up to leave, he felt a pull against his arm and looked down. Toki had grabbed him by the wrist, maybe he did have something on his mind after all.

Pickles sat down on the floor this time and Toki finally let go. Surprisingly, he began moving around this time but he remained seated on the floor except for his arms. He ran a hand through his hair while his other arm hugged his legs. "I don'ts think what I dos was right, Pickle. I didn't means to hits that guy. I just gots real angry. Dos you thinks what I did was bad?"

"Well, if a guy started shouting in my ear when I was in a concert, I'd punch him out, too." He shrugged. "Ain't nuttin wrong wit dat."

" _Ohhhh_... Pickle." Toki whined. "Ams in bigs trouble, I heards that the guys was in a coma, I punched hims so hard! When I hits him, I couldn'ts stop. I just hits him and then I keeps on hittings him. I don'ts knows what cames over me. Before I knows it, I saw bloods everywhere and I saws how scared Murderface, Skwisgaar and Nathans were! What haves I dones!?" The man was close to tears.

"Toki, it's nat yer fault!" The drummer reassured his band mate. "Shit happens, it was a mistake. Besides, he was asking fer a punch anyway by doin dat." He heard a sniffle come from right next to him. Toki looked back at him with tears in his eyes, he felt utmost regret and was frightened of himself. It was then that Pickles could see just how much it got to him. The bags under his eyes, the puffy redness from crying and he noticed Toki had gotten a bit thinner. Had he been eating okay since then? Why didn't Pickles notice it before? He and the band knew Toki had been here the whole time but he didn't think he would skip out on eating. 

Toki had been hurting all this time and none of them had ever tried to talk to him except now. Possibly, Skwigaar getting angry with him didn't get him to open up and just made it worse on him. He had been through so much, losing his father, that concert and he figured maybe Skwisgaar had something to do with it somewhat.

"Whoa... Toki, calm down. There's no need to cry--"

"Don'ts needs to cry-I can't stands it anymore, Pickle! Every time I tries to sleep I just sees their faces, they must thinks ams a monster or somethings! I don't likes it at alls! There was blood everywhere and then I hears him yellings at me again and I can't takes it!!"

"Toki!" Pickles leaned close to him, cupping his cheeks. "Look at me."

Toki's eyes darted around before slowly making his gaze towards the drummer's green eyes. He was shaking a little, that much Pickles could tell. He looked back at Toki's blue eyes. It showed a lot more than what he expected. He could see the fear, the remorse and the tears of a broken man. But all at once, he felt his own heart breaking. His eyes softened and he spoke gently. "Toki, it's alright. I mean, it already happened. And I know it sucks dat you gotta see it in yer head over an' over, but it's nat the end o' the world." He moved his hands away from the other's face and smiled.

The guitarist smiled back slightly as he wiped his eyes. "Thanks, Pickle." Toki had been so worried about what was on his mind he just didn't feel up to anything, even smiling. He had been in his room for so long, he couldn't remember the last time he had eaten anything or showered for that matter so he probably reeked. Not that Pickles would mind. Although, he did feel a tad bit tired.

Relieved, he was glad that Toki had gone back into his usual self again. "You alright now?"

"Yes. I thinks I ams." He replied as he wiped his eyes again. They were starting to hurt after a while.

Pickles looked around the room and leaned back against the bed. He looked over and saw Toki's Deady Bear sitting by his pillow, he reached over and took the stuffed animal. "You'd think after sittin' here fer so long, he'd be bored."

"Oh, Deady Bear! Oh nos, I forgots about him! Ams sorry!"

"You, uh, maybe you should give him a hug, make you feel much better." He said and held the bear out to him, spreading open its arms as if wanting to give him a hug. When Toki attempted to reach for Deady Bear, he moves his hands and starts tickling the man's sides.

"Heehee! That's tickle!" Toki giggled and tried moving away from him, pressing his arms close against the tickling but failing miserably and laughing hard. "Hahaha! That's no fair!! I... _haha_....needs...revenge...!" He said in between laughs and tried to get him back. Pickles chuckled as he watched the other squirm and lay flat on his back in a laughing fit.

Toki sighed and looked up at Pickles. He didn't know what came over him, but he was sure it felt different, so tempting that he could no longer help himself. With his heart racing, he leaned up and cupped his cheek, closing his eyes and pressing his lips against his own before slowly pulling away. Realizing what he had done, he laid back down and moved his hand away. His face was burning, he wanted to hide. To think it was such a great idea to suddenly kiss a band member like that, he couldn't imagine how the others would react. He might just get kicked out of the band for sure!

Pickles was startled, almost surprised at what just happened. The warmth of his breath, the heat from his cheeks and the softness of his lips. The way he moved away from the kiss was painfully slow, leaving him wanting more. It was wrong, totally wrong but...it felt right somehow. His heart was racing, his throat dry. He felt nervous, scared and excited all at once, every single part of his being was telling him to go for it. The sheer ecstasy of feeling his lips again was all he could think about. Slowly, he ran his fingertips up his forearm, leaving goosebumps blooming in their wake. He took his hand, interlacing their fingers together. He leaned in just enough for Toki to turn his head, feeling the warmth of his breath. Their eyes locked before leaning in for another kiss.


End file.
